


Sleep Aid

by darling_diary



Series: Shall We Vore [5]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!, vore - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Soft Vore, Vore, safe vore, willing vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23482186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_diary/pseuds/darling_diary
Summary: Darling has a nightmare and can't fall back asleep.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Shall We Vore [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667398
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	Sleep Aid

Darling couldn’t fall back asleep.

It’s already been nearly an hour since her nightmare had woken her up, and no matter how hard she tried to calm herself, her body still refused to settle. She sighed, pushing herself up and throwing the covers off. Maybe if she could sneak to the kitchen and get herself something to drink that’ll help. She only hoped she wouldn’t run into Beel on one of his midnight snack runs, she wanted to avoid explaining why she was so shaken up if possible.

And the plan was going so well at first. She tip toed the short way to the kitchen and sighed in relief when she saw that it was empty. The fridge still had food in it, which means Beel hadn’t come to raid it. She should probably return to her room quickly, in that case, because that also meant he could wander in at anytime. Still, she thought it would be okay to lean her arms against the counter while she gulped down her ice cold drink. It did help a little, but she still felt unsettled.

Darling huffed softly “I should probably head back now.” She muttered to herself.

“Indeed you should, if you want to get a good night’s rest before classes tomorrow.”

Darling jumped, and checking over her shoulder only confirmed her fear, Lucifer stood in the entrance, arms folded. His expression wasn’t angry at least, but crap this was worse than running into Beel. She quickly snapped her head forward again, trying to avoid his gaze. Ah, he’d probably think she was silly for being so shaken up by a nightmare, what was she going to do now?

“What’s wrong?” He asked. She could hear his footsteps drawing closer. “You’re not up to something, are you?”

“No, of course not. I was thirsty, is all.” He was right beside her now, and she ducked her head to avoid his all seeing gaze. Haha, anyway, I should really go and get that good night’s rest you were talking about! Talk to you tomorrow, Luci, good nig-”

His hand caught her wrist as she tried to turn and walk away; Darling mouthed a curse and reluctantly turned back to face him, but kept her head still ducked.

Lucifer wasn’t having that, though. He placed a hand under her chin and tilted it up so she had no choice but to look him in the eyes. It took him all of a second to take in the shaken emotions still clearly displayed in her eyes. He furrowed his eyebrows. “Should I ask again? What’s wrong?”

She wanted to look away, but she knew that wouldn’t help her any, so she kept eye contact and said “It’s fine, I had a nightmare and it shook me a little. I really did come here to get a drink to calm myself down and then try and go back to sleep.” She steeled herself to receive some kind of comment about being a weak human or whatever, but his eyes actually softened.

“I see.” He lets go of her chin, and Darling takes a step back, embarrassed. 

“Yeah, so I-”

“How long have you been awake?”

She blinked “Uh, about an hour or so?”

“And do you think you will be able to fall asleep now that you’ve gotten your drink?”

“Probably, like eventually, y’know? I promise I won’t let this affect my performance tomorrow.”

“I certainly hope not. This is quiet the predicament, it would be troublesome for our exchange student to go and fall asleep in the middle of class. Is there anything that relaxes you?”

“Relaxes me?” She thought for a moment. Reading, but she was too tired for that right now. Drawing, but she wasn’t feeling very creative. What else, what else…

Darling’s eyes absent mindedly settled on Lucifer’s abdomen, which the demon took notice of right away. 

He smirked and leaned forward so his face was back in her line of sight. “If you’d like, I could help you with this. Of course because a poor performance from you would reflect poorly on me.”

“Huh? How exactly are you planning on helping?”

Lucifer took her hand in his and guided it over to his stomach which, seemingly on command, let out a low rumble. “It so happens that the reason I came to the kitchen tonight was I was feeling a bit peckish.” 

“A-Are you sure?”

“Of course, I wouldn’t offer if I wasn’t You’ve spent the night like this with some of my brothers before, no? Is there something wrong with me?”

“No, no of course not.”

His grin widened, showing a glint of his fangs. “Wonderful.” He takes her face in both of his hands, kissing her forehead. “Allow me to take care of you, my Darling.” And with a quick spell and a wave of pleasant warmth, Darling was nestled in the palm of Lucifer’s hand. 

He plucked her up with two fingers and lowered her into his waiting mouth. His tongue rolled her about, carefully tasting every inch of her. It was very soothing to the tired Darling, and she could already feel her lack of sleep catching up to her; being surrounded by so much warmth always made it a little harder to keep her eyes open.

Before she had the chance to get too comfortable, though, his tongue stilled for a moment, before pushing her up and allowing her to slip backwards to the throat behind her. The muscles squeezed all around her, and she could feel Lucifer’s finger trailing along with her until she disappeared beyond his collar bone.

He had to swallow twice more for her to finally reach his stomach, and she already had to bite back a groan as soon as she felt the plush surface.She wasted no time curling up into a ball, snuggling her face against him. High above her, the steady breathing of the demon mixed with the soft gurgling of his stomach into the most perfect combination of sounds in all the realms. She thought it couldn’t get any better, but then he did something unexpected. 

Lucifer started purring.

A soft yet deep vibration all around her. The sound and sensation seeped into her, and her eyes were fluttering closed into soft sleep before she knew it.

Lucifer pressed a hand to his stomach, feeling Darling settle into a steady, peaceful sleep. He smiled, much softer than he’d normally show. “Sleep easy, Darling, and know that whatever nightmares you have, nothing bad can reach you when it’d have to go through me first.”


End file.
